Rocky (Rover Dangerfield)
Rocky is the main antagonist of the 1991 animated film Rover Dangerfield. He hates dogs and tries to get rid of the main character Rover. He was voiced by Sal Landi. Rocky is the boyfriend of Connie. He is often seen with a cigarette. He knows some gangsters. Appearance Rocky is a young man with slick, black hair, blue eyes, a white or black shirt and blue, black or gray pants. History He is first seen in Connie's dressing room. After he sees the dogs, he kicks them out of the room. Later he is seen with two gangsters, offering them jewelry for an extange for money. He is interrupted by a bone and the gangsters thoght they heard a gun shot and start to run away from him, thinking he’s a cop in disguise that set them up. He try to tell them that it was those two dogs but they left him after telling him he just blew his last chance. As a result, Rocky gets mad he throw the bone at the window and tells Rover that he's going to get him. When Connie goes on trip for two weeks, he reluctantly agrees to watch her dog. Turns out he actually attempts to murder the dog and as soon as Connie left Rocky attack Rover untill he was out cold. He stuffs him in a bag and then he throws the bag into the Hoover dam. Later when Rover returns, he is shocked to see him alive. He says he thought he got rid of him for good. Unfortunately for him, Connie overhears this and unsurprisingly, she dumps him as a result. Infuriated about that, he threatens to kill her, but Rover attacks him. He sees the other dogs growling at him and he runs away, but they chase him down stairs and through the etire consino. He later ran outside at the drive lain where he sees the limo with his gangster friends inside of it,. Rocky run in and is thankful. He thought he was save but the joy he had was cut short as he ask the what are they doing in the limo the gangster told him Rocky that something bad is gonna happen him and ask him that he want to see Hoover dam. Then Rocky was scared after hearing what that question meant and tries to get out the limo in fright but it was too late they drive the limo away with him to Hoover dam, presumably to kill him. Unknown Fate It is unknown what happened to Rocky afterwards. But its possible he either survived in the water just like Rover did, or killed when he drowned. Trivia *Despite being the main villain, Rocky only has up to about 5 minutes of screen time. Navigation Category:Hero's Lover Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Articles under construction Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil